The Web She Wove
by Vindicated Irony
Summary: Just as things started looking up, it seemed everything came crashing down. But that was the price she had to pay for all the webs she wove with her lie, lie, lies. Contains OC.
1. Chapter 1

**I only own my OC.**

* * *

Just as things started looking up, it seemed everything came crashing down. But that was the price she had to pay for all the webs she wove with her lie, lie, lies.

* * *

She could hear every beat of her racing heart in her ears, feel it racing. Her breaths were getting more labored, more frantic. The beat of her heart and the echoing footfalls of those chasing her made the situation so much more real. It seemed that she created more and more problems until they fell down and buried her.

She was fall, _fall_, _**falling**_ all because she spun one too many webs. A quick glance behind her made her heart stutter, they were closer than before. Pitchforks raised, voices loud.

The sounds of the wharf were slowly becoming more and more prominent. A flicker of joy, and then of fear.

How… how would she escape? The fall had been so sudden; there had been no forewarning, no time to prepare. She was running on pure fumes, hoping for a miracle. There had to be some merchant ship about to leave, or maybe a dinghy she could commandeer. There just had to be. This couldn't be the end, it couldn't.

"Hurry, before she gets to the docks!" An involuntary shiver ran down her spine and the jittery, heart-pounding feeling rose in her as her adrenaline spiked and she ran, _ran_, _**ran**_ faster than she had all day.

"Get ready to shove off!" She zigzagged around crates and launched herself off the docks, her long locks of curly burgundy hair flowing behind her, and just barely she managed to cling to the side of a small merchant ship. Before she could be seen she scrambled over the side and behind some barrels.

Safe. For now.

* * *

Later, she wasn't as safe as she thought. A sailor had found her, slinking around down below. Now she stared the captain in the face, this moment would determine her fate.

"So, girly, it's been a long time since I've had a stowaway," the captain's salt and pepper mustache twitched in irritation, "Who are you exactly? And why are you on my ship."

Lie.

"M-my name is-is Charlotte, a-and," fake tears started to stream down her face, and a lip quiver was added for a better effect, "I-I just want to go _home_!" More lies. "I have no m-money," not so much of a lie, "and I didn't know what else to do!" She forced some more sobs.

A long, suffering sigh escaped the man. "Fine. You can stay until the next island, but you have to work." Her burgundy curls bobbed as she nodded frantically.

"Thanks so much!"

* * *

She blew at the strands of hair that had fallen into her face and out of her messy bun and continued to push the mop across the deck. Physical labor wasn't really 'Charlotte's' favorite thing, especially under the blazing sun. But survival called for it, _begged_ for it. Another couple hours and they would be docked at Sandusky Island.

How long would she be able to stay there before she was entangled in her many webs? 'Charlotte' didn't much like lying, but it was a necessity. It gained her a few days; weeks maybe. The reactions were worse after a long period of time; people felt betrayed and were much angrier. In the end it didn't matter, survival was her goal, and survive she would.

* * *

"Laaaaand hoooooo!"

It was a relief, being on land again. She would have to leave again though, the sooner the better. The merchants she had come with weren't staying, and that was probably a good thing. She wouldn't have to remember the lies she had told to them. That was probably her real downfall in most situations; she forgot who she told what lie to.

The deep cry of a gull pulled her attention to where a bird had just dropped off a stack of wanted posters outside of a seedy looking pub. A quick bit of surveillance showed that no one was around and she darted over. Carefully she flipped through the pile of papers and pulled out one. Sharp green-blue eyes framed by curly burgundy hair stared back up at her and her hands tightened around the paper before shoving it into her bag.

No one could see it. Not right now. Not until she had a way off the island.

* * *

**I'm digging a hole with all the stories I've started. I'm going to have to set up some update dates, me thinks.**

**Anyways, I'd love and appreciate any reviews telling me what you think so far~!**

**`~ Vindicated Irony**


	2. Chapter 2

**I only own my OC.**

* * *

"The truly scary thing about undiscovered lies is that they have a greater capacity to diminish us than exposed ones. They erode our strength, our self-esteem, our very foundation."  
**― Cheryl Hughes**

* * *

It had been almost a week since she had arrived at Sandusky Island, and so far there had been no complications. Instead of Charlotte, she was now going by Maia. Every island her name was different, repeating names could be dangerous. Just thinking about that damned piece of paper made her bag seem like it weighed hundreds of pounds. That paper was just as much of a liar as she was.

"Hey, Maia!" 'Maia' turned at the sound of the young voice, it was one of the island kids, "D'you wanna come down to the beach with us? We're gonna go swimming!" The little girl, 'Maia' was pretty sure her name was Hana, was gesticulating enthusiastically, her eyes bright.

Vaguely, she realized trouble could arise if she did go; it all depended on certain circumstances. "Sure," she found herself agreeing, mentally kicking herself for it. Then again, she didn't really have an excuse for why not.

The children – who she now remembered were Hana, Danz, and Chero – chattered enthusiastically as they followed Hana's father and older brother down to the wharf. A melancholy feeling spread through 'Maia,' how long had it been since she had been so happy and carefree?

"Maia, are you gonna swim too?" Chero called, a light lisp to his voice from his two missing teeth.

"Oh, I don't think so," she called back, forming the lie as she went, "I just ate, I don't want stomach cramps."

"Come on, Maia," Hana's older brother, Farron, teased, "I'll save you if you cramp up."

"Really, I'm fine," Inside she was uncomfortable, Farron was too friendly most of the time and it disconcerted her, outside she was breezy and smiling, "I'm not much of a swimmer anyways."

That was true enough, considering she couldn't swim anymore. Her devil fruit took care of that well enough. It also made it harder to fit in sometimes. When it came down to it, she used her abilities as little as possible; else she would be found out much quicker than was comfortable, or safe, for that matter.

"Hey, look! Is that a pirate ship?!" This time it was Danz who called out and 'Maia's' head snapped to the side.

Her heart sunk slightly, it was a pirate ship. From the Jolly Roger emblazoned up on the sails it looked like it was one of the upcoming rookie crews she had read about, the Heart Pirates. That meant the infamous Trafalgar Law was here.

He wouldn't notice her, would he? Surely he didn't keep up with all bounties. Still, it looked like she would have to lay low; she didn't want to chance him revealing who she was. Her heart constricted as she realized she needed to leave here soon anyways, it wasn't safe to stay much longer.

'_What if I...'_ she froze and nearly slapped herself for the thought; it was much too dangerous, _'Stowing away on Trafalgar Law's ship? I've gone crazy to even think that.'_ Her lip twitched down slightly when she noticed Farron close beside her, he must have come closer when she was deep in thought.

"Can we go sneak a peek?" Danz and Chero were both excited at the thought, but Hana and Farron weren't. Hana's father most certainly wasn't and shot the idea down immediately. It was for good reason too, the papers always bemoaned Trafalgar Law for his cruelty, and who wanted to find out if it was true first hand.

"I think I'm gonna head back to the inn, I need a nap," 'Maia' pulled off a convincing yawn and waved, hurrying back to the inn the back way. No need to take chances by taking the main road. She faltered a bit by the seedy bar and quickly tore down one of the wanted posters before continuing on her way.

* * *

'**WANTED: DEAD OR ALIVE: TRAFALGAR LAW 'THE SURGEON OF DEATH' 140,000,000 BELLI'**

She stared blankly down at the wanted poster, murmuring off some of his biggest offenses they had listed, "Decimation of an entire marine base, switched the hearts of marines with those of sheep…" She cringed as she read some of the others, he was cruel. What was she supposed to do? It took the log pose a week to set here and she couldn't just hole herself up in her room.

A knock sounded at the door. Her heart sunk a bit as she heard the owner's voice. "Maia? We need you to come down and work," damn it, she had forgotten, she had to work to pay for her room, "are you okay, you've been in there since yesterday afternoon."

"I'm fine, Lydia," she sprang up from her seat and shuffled into the bathroom, "I'll be down in a minute." As 'Maia' applied some make-up and fixed her hair she silently cursed Lydia for haven the only tavern in town. She clenched the counter tightly as she stared into the mirror, surely he wouldn't recognize her from her wanted poster.

**THUMP. THUMP.**

Her heart was accelerating, becoming louder and louder in her ears as she descended the stairs. Maybe, maybe even if he did recognize her, he wouldn't say anything. Really, what good would it do him to oust her?

Then again, he might just do it for kicks.

'Maia' lowered her eyes as she grabbed her apron and pad, and silently cursed. A group had just sat in her designated area, and by the looks of their outfits they were heart pirates. When she snuck a glance she felt instantly relieved, their captain wasn't with them.

That relief was destroyed when a lanky man in yellow entered, followed by a polar bear in an orange boiler suit. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and centered herself. She could do this. She could be 'Maia' and get away with it. Despite hating it, she was good at lying.

Sucking in one last deep breath, she smiled and sauntered over to their table, "Hello! I'm Maia and I'll be your server today, what can I get you?" Grog, just like she figured, is what they wanted. A stereotypical pirate order.

She felt more comfortable in her safety as she carried the drinks back over to the table, the two in hats cheered happily at the sight of their drinks. Quickly, Maia hurried back off with their food orders, though she was now a bit disconcerted. That man, Trafalgar Law, had been subtlety studying her. She might not have noticed if she wasn't used to having to pay attention to her surroundings.

Upon returning with their food, she was panicking on the inside, worried he would say something. He kept quiet as she served, but once she turned he spoke up, her blood turning ice in her veins.

"Excuse me, Miss… Maia, was it?" She nodded, keeping a smile on her face. Lie, lie, lie in both words and appearances. "You're not from around here, are you? You're skin tone is much lighter compared to the islanders."

"Oh, you noticed?" she laughed airily, "No, I'm from a winter island. Sadly, I don't really tan." She shrugged noncommittally.

"Hmm… Is that so?" His face was blank and her heart sped up a bit at his next words, "You just look awfully familiar."

"Really?" she blinked innocently, "That's odd."

"Hmm," he just blinked and turned back to his food and crew, leaving a somewhat confused and very relieved 'Maia' to hustle back to the bar.

'_I'm safe, I'm safe.' _

* * *

A man sitting in the far corner watched the burgundy haired woman as she ran plates and glasses, a smirk slowly lighting up his face.

'_I've got you now; you're mine, Keelie Ordelle.' _

* * *

**I decided to go ahead and give her name, Keelie Ordelle. But her epithet? That you will find out next time. Lets see how Keelie, or 'Maia,' handles a bad situation that only gets worse as time goes on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, 10th Squad 3rd Seat and xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx! And Jaxx Ren for the favorite!**

* * *

**I only own my OCs.**

* * *

"The truly scary thing about undiscovered lies is that they have a greater capacity to diminish us than exposed ones. They erode our strength, our self-esteem, our very foundation."  
**― Cheryl Hughes**

* * *

Though at first she thought she had escaped Trafalgar Law's attention, something had been off the last few days. She felt like she was being watched. By who, she wasn't sure. She didn't think it was Law; whoever it was knew how to keep hidden though.

"Heeeey, pretty waitress, over here!" A light scowl passed over her face as she went to serve the drunken man. Really, did these lowlifes have anything better to do besides getting pissed to high hell?

Falling.

She was falling, a stumble, face first towards the floor. Without even thinking her hands shot out and she caught herself. Her nose was a fraction of an inch from hitting the floor and she was in what looked like push-up position. Her eyes narrowed as she pushed herself up.

'_I need to pay attention. No slip ups. No slip ups, not right now.'_

"Oooh~ Miss, are you okay?" She found two hands shoved in front of her face. Upon raising her eyes she was somewhat shocked to see two members of the Heart Pirates, the one with the hat that said 'Penguin' and the one with the green and red cap.

Was this a trick? Were they going to do something to further embarrass her?

"I'm fine, thanks," she reached out and grabbed both of their hands, allowing them to pull her up. They seemed genuinely happy to help. "I guess I'm just a bit of a klutz~!" She laughed lightheartedly and managed to force a bit of a blush.

"Hoho~ You can just call us your heroes then, yeah?" The one in the 'Penguin' hat winked with a blush.

Oh gosh. Were they going to hit on her? She had to struggle to keep from paling; she hated getting attention like that. It made her feel so damn _awkward_.

"We couldn't just leave a pretty damsel in distress, could we?" It was the other one in the green hat this time; he was equally as red as the other and had a goofy grin on his face.

"Well, thanks so much," she did her best to look demure, a small smile on her face. She wanted to both cringe and giggle when their faces turned even redder.

"Shachi. Penguin." A cold chill ran through her body at the sound on the voice. It was a soft drawl, belonging to the one and only 'Surgeon of Death,' "Leave Miss Maia be; you don't want her to get in trouble for not doing her job, do you?"

"Ahh~! Yes, Captain!" The newly identified med saluted their captain and gave 'Maia' one last goofy wave, "Bye Miss Maia~!"

She waved at them; another light blush forced into her cheeks, and darted back to the bar. He remembered her name. Was that a good or bad thing? At this moment she supposed it didn't matter, they hadn't sat in her section, so they weren't her problem. He didn't seem to know who she really was, and if he did he didn't seem to care. That was fine with her.

But if not him, who was it that had been watching her?

* * *

The man frowned; she had caught herself, but in just enough time to not cause much suspicion about her reflexes of abilities. He had to admit that the village boy had done a good job of tripping her and getting away without even being noticed though.

He supposed those ten belli were worth it.

"I'll oust you yet, Keelie Ordelle." His eyes held a dangerous gleam and his lips a sinister smirk, "The Banshee will soon truly be nothing but a legend."

* * *

He'd been avoiding her section, and he had been staying in an obscured corner. That was why she hadn't noticed him. Until now, that is. She'd gotten careless.

An assassin from the kingdom of Kiyoshi.

He'd been here for a while, almost a week, if not more. She'd been far, far too careless to not see him before now. Now a simple, but loaded, question was left for her to answer.

'_What do I do?'_

She could run, jump on a ship. That didn't leave many options though, as the only ship that was going to be leaving in a long while was the Heart Pirate's. She could steal one of the small fisherman's boats, but surviving on that all the way to another island was asking to _die_.

The only other option she had was to fight. That was what she had been trying to avoid. If that one man was here, who was to say he didn't have others lurking far off waiting for a signal.

Could she take them all on and win?

**Probably. **

Could she get away after that?

**Not likely. **

It seemed like her decision had been made for her. It was time to pack; she was going to stowaway on a pirate ship.

* * *

Her packing was rushed, but she needed it to be. She was sure to pack as much food in her bag as she could; she needed to make sure she had to steal as little food as possible on that ship, or she was doomed.

The door wasn't an option for leaving, that assassin would follow her. Her eyes darted to the side, _'The window.'_

The window in her room opened with a soft whine and she carefully dropped down, a soft and almost silent impact. Next she shimmied up a tree, traveling through the branches would provide some cover, and leave fewer tracks.

She could see the docks and the bright yellow of the Heart Pirate's ship when she realized something seemed off.

_**Shik. Shik. Shik.**_

Without hesitation she dropped to the ground and lunged forward as three arrows impaled a tree. She barrel rolled forward a couple times before skidding around and up onto her feet, waiting for the inevitable.

"Woah~ It's the pretty waitress!" Her head swiveled to the side, burgundy curls flying around her head, "What ch'ya running from Miss Maia?"

It was those two from the tavern that had helped her, Penguin and Shachi. And their captain and his polar bear too. The former looked both intrigued and suspicious of her entrance. She opened her mouth to speak and at the same time the arrows that had hit the tree seconds ago promptly blew up.

* * *

**The mysterious man in the corner, an assassin from Kiyoshi. Where is Kiyoshi? Why is a Kiyoshi assassin after Keelie? **

**Well, I suppose as Keelie's webs trip and tear the story will slowly be unwoven. Truths from lies.**

**That's it for the third chapter of _The Web She Wove_!**

**`~ Vindicated Irony**


	4. Chapter 4

**_All reviews will be answered at the bottom!_**

**_I Only own Keelie._**

* * *

"The truly scary thing about undiscovered lies is that they have a greater capacity to diminish us than exposed ones. They erode our strength, our self-esteem, our very foundation."  
**― Cheryl Hughes**

* * *

_What_ was she supposed to do now? Obviously her stowaway plan wasn't going to work at this point. She threw her bag off somewhere behind her and tensed up, determined to beat this assassin with as little energy and skill as possible.

No devil fruit, not a chance. She could still get away practically unnoticed, a plan already forming in her mind.

"Done trying to run?" He was tall, that assassin, but definitely defined. She gave him a once over to look for some weak spots but ended up just sniffing in approval.

Hey, he was _toned_.

He slipped some iron knuckles on and she heard the pirates off to the side shuffle like they wanted to help. Their captain effectively shut any hope of outside help down as quickly as it came. Was he trying to test her? Well, she hated to say, but she wasn't revealing _anything_.

"Time for you to go in –" she lunged forward, landing a roundhouse kick to his ribs, effectively shutting him up. And did she mention the satisfying sound of several ribs breaking? Music to her ears.

"Less talk, big boy," she cheerfully called over, effectively egging him on. A fist was thrown at her face; she grabbed it and threw a clean uppercut to his jaw with her free hand. Gracefully, she spun around, pulling his arm with her. "Na, ah, ah," she chided slamming her foot down on his back with all the strength she could muster. His shoulder popped and the assassin hissed, spinning around with a speed that surprised her. She narrowly dodged the swipe at her face; a thin line of blood pooled and spilled over under her left eye.

"You damned woman, Or-" she caught him as he stumbled, a knockout hit to the head. Over her dead _body _would he ruin any chance of secrecy she had.

"Woah, scary Miss Maia!" She spun around, her attention back on the pirates. A quick swipe with her hand cleared the blood from her face and she walked over to her bag.

"It was just self-defense," she waved off cheerfully, oh was she gonna _hate_ this new identity.

"Looked like a little more than simple self-defense, Miss _Maia_," the captain pushed up his hat, a dangerous yet intrigued look glinting in his eyes, he did not like being lied to, "maybe you'd like to tell us you _real_ name." Her looks rang a bell in his mind, and if that was the case, it wasn't for a good reason.

"Oh, sorry~! I just didn't wanna be kicked out, ya know?" She laughed, forcing a blush and a goofy grin to her face, "I'm Lutz D. Amadalia!" Miraculously, the Amadalia girl had the same curly burgundy hair, her eyes were green as well – but much duller than her own and without the blue sheen – and her skin a tad bit darker. Both things could be explained with poor lighting or bad picture quality.

"Oh, I've heard of you, 'Great Thief' Lutz D. Amadalia," Penguin exclaimed, his eyes bright, "You have a bounty of… twenty-two million!"

Honestly, she wanted to laugh at the irony of the epithet of the Lutz girl. She supposed it fit her too at the moment considering she was stealing the other girl's identity.

_**Sniff. Sniff. **_

She blinked, somewhat disturbed she hadn't noticed the polar bear before now. It was odd, having the thing sniff her like he was. "Hello mister bear," she chirped, her eyes wide and innocent as she stared up at him.

The bear blinked and turned to his captain, "Captain, she smells nice."

"_Soooo_ cute~" That was the truth, honestly, so not much acting was required for the squeal. The bear blinked blearily down at her, its head tilted to the side.

"Damn it Bepo!" The hatted duo yelled at the bear who was now shrinking back, "You always get all the women!"

"Sorry…" 'Amadalia' felt bad for the poor thing now.

"So, Miss Amadalia," she jerked away from the crewmates to look at Law. He still looked suspicious of her and the dangerous glint was still in his eyes, she supposed it was to warn her not to lie.

Oops.

Too late for that.

"Where were you going with that bag?" The lean captain towered over her and she had to struggle to keep her wide-eyed innocent look. "You had food in there, no?" He held up some bread that had fallen out, "Where were you planning on going?"

"The beach," she chirped happily, lie, _lie_, _**lie**_. "I was going to have a picnic!"

She inwardly cringed at the lie. Weak_, weak_, _**weak.**_ If she was going to survive she had to lie better. Not flimsy, off the cuff weak little lies.

"Though I probably shouldn't now," she pouted childishly, her cheeks puffed and her lips puckered, "People don't like me after they find out who I am." 'Amadalia' hugged her bag closer at the _utter_ unfairness of her picnic-less-ness.

Law appraised the girl, something inside him told him that _something_ about the girl was off, but outwardly he didn't notice anything. Her behavior suited that of those carrying the 'Will of D,' at least from what he had heard. She was odd, this girl, and a bit puzzling. The way she was at the tavern and now were different, and he wondered what truths and what lies there were to this girl. He made a split second decision, he wanted to try and _break_ her.

"You'll probably need to get off the island then, right?" His dark eyes met her bright ones and she nodded exuberantly, "There won't be any merchant ships for a while; why don't you come with us to the next island."

"Really, Mister Law?" It was faint, but he swore he saw a glint of suspicion pass through her eyes before they filled with awe, "Thanks so much!"

* * *

"You can stay here, for the trip, Mai- I mean Amadalia," Shachi happily gestured to a little spare room with a cot and several boxes, a blush marring his cheeks. "There's a bathroom there," he pointed to the right, "It links with the infirmary, but don't go in there unless you're sick. Law doesn't like people messing around in there."

'Amadalia' nodded energetically and waved at Shachi who blushed and grinned as he left her to get settled. Bepo appeared shortly after he left and she just blinked up into his eyes. He blinked back.

"You're new here," the bear started, "even if you're not on the crew, you have to follow my orders."

She laughed and grinned up at him, "Alright Mister Bepo, will do." The bear blinked again, nodded, and left.

At the gentle click of the door her energy deflated. The happiness in her eyes disappeared and they became cool and calculating. She'd seen the barely concealed devious look in Law's eyes, the smirk on his face.

Her fist slammed silently into the pillow on the cot. This was the king of cruelty that she was now sailing with.

'_**What **__did I just get myself into?'_

* * *

"You can keep as quiet as you like, but one of these days somebody is going to find you."  
**― Haruki Murakami, 1Q84 **

* * *

**Guest.124 - **As you can see now, she has her ways out of everything. Well, at least for now she does.**  
**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat - **Well, for her to survive as she is, she has to lie. You just don't know why that is quite yet. ;D

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan** - Thanks! I'd kinda like for the chapters to be longer too, but I just get to these point where it just seems appropriate to stop, you know? I'm not too happy with this chapter, actually. It frustrated me. And don't worry, I thought of several of those things as possibilities when creating Keelie, you'll just have to wait to find out what exactly it is that she did.

Also, I just recently started reading your story, Honor Among Pirates, and I'm loving it.

**Lizzy - **Thanks so much! :) I'm really glad you like it!

* * *

**So, yeah, this chapter frustrated me, not gonna lie. But here it is!**


End file.
